Light in the Shadows
by Clockworker
Summary: Pitch has fallen but now comes for revenge, now powerful than ever. The guardians must fight against and with... a new guardian? What happens to the five and this new one? Will he side with Pitch or the others? Rated teen but soon may be M.
1. Prologue

**Hay guys, this is just a bit of scarp writing. I got the idea and I think its good. I want to know what you think of it and if you like it I'll continue the story. So please leave a review on what you think of it and any criticism is good but only the good kind. If your not going to say anything that'll help then don't type/enter anything at all. So please enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up with a burst of energy. I jumped out of little cave I was in and jumped into the air, smelling the cold winter air. The wind blew through my untamed black raven hair, the tips of which were as white as the moon's bright light.

I run on the cold winter ground, my feet covered by light leather shoes and my coat; a brown leather cloak covering my long black leather pants. I reached my arms outward into the shadows the trees were creating and as I did so they started to rap around my arms.

I stopped imminently and stare at my arms. The shadows were thin and were weaving around my arms like silk. I twirled my right arm and it started to twirl with it and started to act like water.

I started to move my arms around together and it started to form pictures. I moved them around to make it look like people and when I made a small family I laughed and squashed the shadows together and threw it back into another one.

I reached my arms out again and ran, keeping slight contact with the shadows as I ran. They started to rap around my fingers and when I sopped and jump in the air slightly I looked back to the trail and saw them fly into the air and form images of whales, lizards and a few bugs.

I laugh with joy and looked back to where I toke the shadows and saw that there was light now. There were still darkness in it but it was now bright enough for even the blindest mole to see clearly.

I laughed again and slammed my arms down and the images turned into the ground and it seeped back in but as it was falling I tried to pull in the light and it seeped into the tips of my fingers.

I smiled and touched some trees. They started to glow as if there were a bunch of fireflies mushed together, creating a light bright enough to match fire.

I smiled and ran again and found myself in a village. I looked in awe at the people somewhat dressed like me and I ran toward a few I laugh and greeted them with a few simple hello's and hand waving. I found a nice looking girl around my age, so maybe 16 or so.

I slick my hair back a bit but it just jumps back into place. I shrugged and walked over to her and said "Hay, I'm new around here and I was hoping-"

I stopped talking as she walked into me, not like she bumped into me but walked _straight_ through me like air. I placed my hands around the area where she walked through; I was breathing hard and sweating.

Next thing I know some kids ran by and two of them ran through me too. I started to move towards the shadows, feeling little comfort. They can't see me… they can't hear me.

I started to twirl my fingers without knowing it and it started to form a person next to me. It looked almost like the girl I tried to talk to but incased in shadows, as if it was hiding.

I smiled slightly and I saw a guy at my age and it saw my little creation. He was confused and walked away. I destroyed the creation by seeping it into the shadows and the boy fallowed. He walked through me again as he tried to look around for the girl.

I laughed slightly before jumping high into the air, not knowing I could do that so as I land on one of the houses roof's I tried to get my balance back and look up to the moon, it was the first thing I saw when I got out of the cave.

I stared at it and felt something on my back. I pat and felt something; it was an old stick that was maybe five feet tall and it had a rock that was sticking out of the top. It was shaped as a crescent moon but only half of it was on the stick. I smiled weakly and looked back to the moon.

I felt like it was saying something to me and I asked "What? Why can't they see me? Why can I do this… imagery?"

It did say anything but I felt it say "children", "help" and "sleep."

I sighed and jumped into the air, it gradually carrying me before I land on the ground and started to run. I couldn't that much as I ran for I was running at fast as light travels.

That is how I found out that I must help children, teens and adults either concur or fear the dark and light. I give light to the darkest of places for children when they sleep, even the teens and adults. I give darkness and its imagery to those curious and lost in the dark. My name is Rotsen and this is my story.


	2. Guardian?

**Thanks to Gotta Love Winter for fallowing this story and somewhat knowing they like the story. As for you other people, leave a comment on what you think of it, it really does help me to know that you guys like this story and here's the thing I'm asking of you now.**

**I'm looking for other characters to add to this tale. Leave some ideas of some OC's you want in it and they don't have to be spirits like Jack or Cupid or something. Leave their name and stuff in the comments and I'll see which is good and I'll add them. **

**NOW ENJOY THE STORY!**

* * *

That day when I found out of my existence it was maybe ten or twelve hundred years ago. I now travel around like the Sand Man and Jack Frost; I travel in a way with the wind and all over. I give comfort to the children and others. Though I do cause the fears of the dark, when I try to show them there isn't anything to fear.

I spend my days alone with the accessional visit from Jack or Sandy. Jack knows what I go through, nobody being able to see me and Sandy is like a coworker; we give sweet dreams to children but I do mine differently, creating images in the shadows to make them laugh and smile to slowly drift to sleep.

Though now it's been maybe three years since I've seen Jack or Sandy much. Jack as acted odd around the children and they seem to respond to him.

Now though I was walking in day light, something I sometimes do to see people. I walked past people in a black trench coat coving my plan white shirt and dark gray jeans. My trench coat had a long hood on it that I never use but only when I have to do a big image. I lost my leather shoes all those years ago and haven't found anything to replace them. My hair was still untamed and the little white on it now become extremely noticeable. It stretched from my bangs to parts of my scalp and the back of my hair.

My scythe which I used to help form images was in my hands. The rock that was the said "blade" was now smoother and almost looked like metal.

I walked past people and said a few hellos. I know they can't see me or hear me but it always seemed to ease my mind. Winter was here and Christmas was coming. Only a month away and I would see North again, helping him with the last minute children that were still asleep go to sleep or help hide his shadow as he placed everything.

I should be seeing Jack too but right now the snow was light and I didn't see any signs of a snowball fight. I chuckled to myself, remembering the thought of the last snowball fight I got with him.

I kept walking until I saw someone catch my eye. It was a girl that looked almost exactly like the same one all those years ago. I smiled slightly and walked towards. She was alone carrying brown paper bags in her arms. She had a parka like coat and she was struggling to see what was in front of her because of a few bags blocking her vision.

I smiled as I used my scythe clear the way of people, making children move by making images of a puppy somewhere and other move by making the light that wasn't at the shadows bright to them and making them move to the side to be in shade.

I kept doing this until she made it to a neighborhood and walked into what I think is her home. When she was in I smiled and heard someone laugh behind me.

I turned around and saw Jack in an alleyway. I smiled a bit and walked towards him. He laughed and said "I see you do have light in that dark heart of yours."

"Shut it frost bite." I said. We always joke around like that. He was like a little brother to me, an annoying little baby brother.

He chuckled before I added "So what brings you here to this little town? You thinkin' about a blizzard or something?"

He shooked his head and said "Actually," He snapped his fingers and the next thing I know three yetis come out of nowhere and through a burlap sack over my head and incasing me. I sliced it with my scythe and before I could even complain or yell at Jack he said "Sorry." And hit be in the head with his staff.

My eye sight was gone from frost and I felt weightlessness. Next thing I know I'm thrown onto the floor of a warm carpet. My scythe skidded across the floor as I tried to get up and saw everyone in front of me.

Toothina, the tooth fairy, had her back towards me as she talked to a few of her little tooth fairy's or hummingbird humanoids or whatever. I never did bother to get to know her since I never do see her.

Sandy was slipping and hovering over the carpet as Bunny, the Easter bunny, had his back against a wooden pillar, picking his teeth with a tooth pick.

Jack was talking to North, or arguing really since they had their voices a bit loud so I heard Jack say "How can he choose him, what if it's a mistake?"

"Man in Moon doesn't make mistakes!" he said. I could hear the little patience in his voice.

I coughed as I bent down to pick up my scythe and said "Anyone mind to tell me why I'm here?"

They all looked at me but Sandy was still asleep and Tooth was still talking to her…. workers. North pushed Jack slightly towards me. He caught himself and said "Well first let me say sorry about the sack thing-"

"And the knock out?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

He shrugged and said "I don't know about that but I did it because I know you wouldn't want to be here-"

I interrupted him again and said "Oh no I like being forced against my will to come to a cold barren wasteland and being attacked by yetis and a stick, or the smell of moist yeti fur and elves nipping at my feet."

As I said that an elf tried to bite my foot. I kicked it at it hit several other elves. Man I hate those things, they only bite me because of the light glow I give off and they think I'm some sort of glowing thing. I kind of am but I'm not like their cookies and Christmas lights.

"But this is important." Jack said with urgency in his eyes "Pitch is back and he already gotten a small town of children to stop believing in us. Sandy has been working nonstop to make sure there haven't been nightmares anywhere else."

I looked back to Sandy, he was still sleeping though all of this, even when I kicked that elf and made a crash.

I looked back over to him and said "Then why do you need my help? I cause nightmares to those kids too."

He shooked his head and said "Those were mistakes and you still help Sandy with making them sleep lightly and help with their creativity."

I shrugged and said "I don't know Jack, me being a guardian? C'mon, you know I don't have focus that could handle the responsibilities. Plus I'm a free spirit."

He shooked his head and said "Why not think about it for a few days?"

I shrugged and that's when Tooth turned around to acknowledge me, She squealed a bit and said "Is this really him!?"

I looked over to Jack and shot him a look that asked "What?"

She flew over to me quickly and said "Oh you are the famous Rotsen?"

"Excuse me?" I asked a confused.

Jack was the one that said "You only famous to her and her workers because of how you work your shadow stuff. It helps the kids with their memories and not to also mention they say stuff about your teeth."

I shot him a questionable look but it quickly left as she opened my mouth and said "It's true! They do sparkle like the glow of fireflies in the cool darkness of a cave."

North coughed and said "Tooth."

Tooth sighed and let go of my jaws. I closed my mouth, still confused and she smiled sweetly some more before North said "So, you still want to be guardian?"

I looked to the ground and thought about it. I am helping a lot of children and I do have a center but… I don't have a name or holyday or anything that people could believe in. I mean think of a magical creature named Rotsen that gives nightmares and sweet dreams to children.

I looked back at them again; Jack was giving me a smile while North was looking dead at me, Sandy was still asleep and Bunny just went back to his teeth, Tooth though still had that warm smile.

I said "I'll think about it."

"Think about it? There is no time too!" said North no walking towards me.

I shrugged and gave a little salute as I ran into a dark shadow a table was making. I slid in it was out of there. I fly through the wall and found myself on a cliff with my back towards North's place.

I smiled as I heard North yell in frustration and a window braking with yellow sand coming out.


End file.
